Matsuyama Kenichi
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsuyama Kenichi *'Nombre:' 松山 ケンイチ (まつやま ケンイチ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsuyama Kenichi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aomori, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Koyuki y tres hijos. *'Agencia:' Horipro Biografia Kenichi Matsuyama nació en Mutsu, Aomori en 1985. En 2001, Kenichi comenzó su carrera como modelo. En 2002 hizo su debut como actor al aterrizar en un pequeño papel en el drama de NTV "Gokusen" como Kenichi Mori. En 2003, Kenichi amplió su rol para películas y consiguió su primer papel secundario en futuro brillante. La carrera de actor de Kenichi se amplió aun más con su papel como Shin en el 2005 de la película de Nana. Su mayor avance se produjo en 2006 con la actuación carismática de Kenichi como "L" en Death Note y Death Note: The Last Name. Desde entonces ha presentado una variedad de diferentes funciones, como el rockero death metal tímido en Detroit Metal City o el joven que se enamora de una mujer mayor en No te rías de My Romance. Más recientemente, Kenichi ha trabajado con directores extranjeros como el director coreano-japonés Yoichi Sai en Kamui Gaiden y el director vietnamita Anh Hung Tran en Norwegian Wood. Dramas *Yuganda Hamon (NHK, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Miyamoto kara Kimi e (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Saint Oniisan (Pikkoma TV, 2018) *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) *A LIFE (TBS / 2017) - Sota Igawa *Futagashira 2 (WOWOW / 2016) *Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) - Hiroshi *Futagashira (WOWOW, 2015) - Benzo *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Japanese- Americans (TBS, 2010) *Zeni Geba (2009) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) *Machiben (NHK, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (Fuji TV, 2006, ep2) *1 Rittoru no Namida (Fuji TV, 2005) *Be-Bop-Highschool 2 (TBS, 2005) *División 1 - Kareshi Sensei (Fuji TV, 2005) *Be-Bop-Highschool (TBS, 2004) *Gokusen Especial (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) Películas *Miyamoto kara Kimi e (2019) *Saint Oniisan 2 (2019) *Yurigokoro (2017) *Sekigahara (2017) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) - L *Satoshi no Seishun (2016) - Satoshi Murayama *Ikari (2016) - Tetsuya Tashiro *Chinyuki (2016) - Taro Yamada *Something Like, Something Like It (2015) - Shinden *Chasuke's Journey (2015) - Chasuke *Ieji (2014) - Jiro Sawada *Buddha 2 (2014) - Tatta (voice) *Haru wo Seotte (2014) - Tooru Nagamine *Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *Train Brain Express (2012) *Usagi Drop (2011) *My Back Page (2011) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *Gantz (2011) *Tokio Blues (2010) *Nakushita Kioku (2010) *Kamui Gaiden (2009) *Kaiji: The Ultimate Gambler(2009) *Detroit Metal City (2008) *Death Note: L Change the World (2008) *Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) *Southbound (2007) *Tsubaki Sanjuro (2007) *Dolphin Blue Fuji, Mou Ichido Sora He (2007) *Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea (2007) *Child Prodigy (2007) *Yume Juu Ya (2007) *Oyayubi Sagashi (2007) *Shindo (2007) *Death Note: The Last Name (2006) *Death Note: Dead or Alive (2006) *YAMATO (2005) *Kasutamu-meido 10.30 (2005) *Furyo Shonen no Yume (2005) *Nana (2005) *Linda Linda Linda (2005) *Winning Pass (2004) *Taste of Brown (2004) *Shibuya Ghost Story 2 (2004) *KAMACHI (2004) Anuncios *Pepsi Nex (2009) *NTT DoCoMo (2008) *Uniqlo (2007) Doblaje *Death Note (Anime) (2006) como Jealous Premios *'60a Television Drama Academy Awards ': Mejor Actor por Zeni Geba (2009) Curiosidades *Kenichi ha reconocido su relación con Koyuki, en la conferencia de prensa de su nueva película Nakushita Kioku cuando los reporteros le preguntaron si Matsuyama había besado antes a Koyuki , y si su relación era fluida, respondió «sí» a ambas preguntas. Luego se inclinó ante la multitud de reporteros antes de abandonar el escenario. *Se confirmó en abril del 2012 que contrajo matrimonio con la actriz Koyuki, no mencionaron nada de su matrimonio a causa de las tragedias sucedidas en Japón (terremoto y tsunami). *Se hizo muy amigo del actor y cantante del grupo Arashi, Ninomiya Kazunari, con el que protagonizó la primera y segunda parte de la película Gantz . *El 5 de enero del 2012 nació su primer hijo. *El 10 de enero de 2013 nació su primer hija en Corea del Sur. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Foro Hispano *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería f3fd09cecb69da4d7d71461c1d336309.jpg 14275-5bauif9dp4.jpg 666c471e624dc670c564adf926d3534a.jpg Matsuyama85.jpg kenken3-kenichi-matsuyama-21351288-540-706.jpg def8ee37cc0979e1db01a741987122a4.jpg 2853940341_704f86e0c6.jpg 69a81062e742aad2cb98520dafb23151.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo